1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an image communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various suggestions have been made regarding imaging apparatuses having a function to collect and edit photographic images. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 3-93364 suggests editing, in accordance with a set time schedule, photographic data corresponding to each model image obtained by photographing a three-dimensional model from a given point of view and with a desired angle of field.
In connection with, for example, digital cameras, there has been known a technique for creating an image called a composite picture in which photographic images are combined to express a particular theme. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-237703 provides a technique that enables such a composite picture to be easily created. Images are grouped by an extraction condition input by a user, and samples of the grouped images are displayed so that images used for the composite picture can be easily searched for.